


Bedtime Snacks

by Midnightcat1



Category: UTAU
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Momo Momone smiled after her eyes were on two chocolate cake slices near her bed.





	Bedtime Snacks

I never created UTAU

 

Momo Momone smiled after her eyes were on two chocolate cake slices near her bed. She lifted a plate with a fork.   
She continued to smile when she ate a bit. Momo fell asleep as soon as the slices were devoured. Her stomach ached. She winced.   
Perhaps bedtime carrots tomorrow?

 

THE END


End file.
